Sin Salida
by Kisaragi Seki
Summary: Ella solo iba a entregar a ese pobre cachorrito perdido. Solo eso. Nunca pidió ser envuelta en todo el mundo de esos vampiros. Pero el destino para ella ya estaba escrito y no podía escapar de el. La guerra por el trono se acerca y ella es la llave para coronarse. No había salida y luchar era su mejor opción.
1. Chapter 1

Sin Salida.

Capitulo 1.

Benditas vacaciones!. Tenia 2 meses para relajarse y entrar con mucha energía a su próximo semestre en la facultad. Se fijo en su reflejo en una de las tantas tiendas del centro, su cabello azul se movia con el viento invernal de esas épocas. Acomodo mejor su bufanda negra y abotono los primeros botones de su gabardina roja. Reanudo su camino y miro sus botines rojos que tanto le gustaban y quedaban perfecto con ese pantalón negro que escogió.

La gente la miraba y ella lo sabia. Sabia que era hermosa pero trataba de que eso no influyera en su forma de ser. Sus ojos azul celeste palidos brillaron de coraje al ver como unos niños golpeaban a un pobre perrito. Se acerco y los alejo. Tomo al perrito en brazos y giro la placa de su cuello.

-Estas perdido?- El perrito le ladro de forma animada y se revolvió en sus brazos. La dirección no estaba tan lejos. Podría ir a entregarlo, deseguro estaban preocupados por el pequeño cachorrito de grandes ojos chocolate al igual que su pelaje.

Envolvió al animal en su bufanda y decidió a ir a entregarlo.

(/)

Cuando llego a la dirección se sentía pequeña (a pesar de su gran altura) frente a esa construcción. Era una gran mansión. Busco un intercomunicador para decir que habia encontrado al cachorro pero no encontró nada. Empujo un poco el portón metalico y este se encontraba abierto. Decidió ir a tocar hasta la puerta principal y al llegar ahí golpeo la puerta tres veces.

Por adentro se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico, tal vez de su edad, De cabello negro y ojos granate.

-Necesitas algo?- su voz era seria y fría.

-mmm… Yo encontré su cachorro…- Dijo y dejo ver al perro que estaba dormido en su bufanda.

-a… Takoyaki. Pasa por favor.- La chica entro y se quedo maravillada con su interior la casa estaba hermosa. Llego a la sala y se sento en un sillón a esperar de nuevo por el chico. Se escucharon pasos por la escalera y un chico rubio de ojos azules se pudo delante de mi y extendió los brazos.

-Encontraste a Takoyaki- Su voz sono aburrida pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba feliz. Le entrego su cachorro y el chico que le abrió la puerta volvió a aparecer con un papel en las manos.

-Toma, tu recompensa, ya puedes irte.- La chica asintió y tomo el papel. Iba a dar vuelta y retirarse pero…

-AAAHHH!- el grito resonó por toda la casa y una chica rubia salió corriendo de una habitación medio vestida y otro chico de cabello cobrizo salió de la misma habitación.

-Ohhh, Bitch-chan no huyas, solo quiero probar tu sangre, tu dulce sangre- Si no fuera por su increíble vista no hubiera alcanzado a ver los dos colmillos que sobresalían de la boca del chico. Al parecer sintió su mirada porque volteo averla y ella se estremeció. –a? Quien es ella?-

-Vino a dejar a Takoyaki- respondió el rubio.

-Vine, asi que ya me voy- Dio media vuelta pero delante de ella estaba el chico de lentes.

-Dime… que viste?- Sus ojos granate la estaba analizando.

-Yo… no vi nada, nada-

-Tenemos a una nueva bitch-chan!- sintió que alguien le lamio el cachete –Y su aroma es tal dulce…-

-Yo no vi nada!- Corrio hasta la puerta pero al tratar de abrirla esta estaba cerrada.

- Ibas a algún lado?- pregunto ahora un chico de cabello morado.

-Dime tu nombre-

-Akashiya Tora-

-Bueno, Akashiya Tora. Ya no podras salir de aquí… con vida.

CONTINUARA…

La verdad me siento estupìda por publicar esto ya que tengo otras 2 historia y el tiempo no me sobra, es mas, me falta. No se cada cuando publique pero espero no tardarme mucho. Espero les aiga llamado la atención y siu es asi dejn un besho review.

Matta-nee!

PD: si el nombre del perro se lo puso Ayato.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin salida.

Capitulo 2.

¿Su nombre? Akashiya Tora. 21 años. Estudiante de medicina. Al final de las vacaciones cursaría su sexto semestre. ¿su pecado? Ayudar a un pobre perrito perdido.

-Bueno, Akashiya Tora. Ya no podrás salir de aquí… con vida- Cuando ella escucho eso y vio al pequeño vampiro (que suponía que también lo era) acercarse a ella su cuerpo reacciono por instinto y cuando el peli morado le toco un hombro le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El chico del osito desde el suelo y con un hilito de sangre escurriendo por la comisura izquierda de sus labios la miro perplejo.

Cuando Tora levanto la vista había otras 6 personas (incluyendo a la chica rubia) mirándola con asombro. El chico de lentes la miro con furia y al dar dos pasos fue detenido por el dueño de Takoyaki.

-Porque no dejamos que se valla?-

-Porque no dejamos que se valla? Enserio me estas preguntando eso Shuu?-

-Seria problemático y ruidoso tenerla aquí- Esta vez fue un chico albino.

-Puede ir a hablar a las demás personas de esto-

-No hablare con nadie… lo prometo-

-Tu promesa no sirve de nada. Estoy seguro que lo contaras- El niño vampiro se levanto del suelo y le dedico una mirada acida mientras se acercaba a los otros.

-De…deberían… dejarla ir…- La chica con unos grandes y bonitos ojos rosados la miro con una gran culpa, sabia que por su culpa estaba en ese lio.

-No puede salir de aquí y punto- Sentencio el chico de Ojos granate acercándose a ella. El albino chisto y el rubio simplemente desvió la mirada. Mientras más se acercaba Tora daba pasos hacia atrás hasta que choco con la puerta. El tomo sus precauciones al acercarse y de la nada sintió su cara chocar contra la pared. La había inmovilizado sujetando sus manos y la otra la poso en su cuello levantándola del suelo, pataleo y con uno de sus tacones le dio un golpe en el estomago pero en vez de soltar su agarre la apretó más fuerte.

-Te bajare en cuanto entiendas que no podrás hacer nada contra nosotros, si sigues forcejeando terminaras muerta ¿entendiste?- Dejo de patalear en señal afirmativa y el la dejo caer al suelo. Se llevo las manos al cuello mientras tosía. La volvió a tomar de las muñecas y la sentó (técnicamente la aventó) al mismo sillón donde se había sentado minutos antes.

Todos tomaron asiento y la chica rubia lo hizo a un lado de Tora. Sus ojos celestes iceberg se posaron en el perrito que se había soltado de los brazos de su dueño y se restregaba contra sus zapatos como pidiendo perdón. Acerco su mano para acariciarlo y de su muñeca sobresalió ese rosario que días antes su mejor amiga le había regalado _"piensa todas tus decisiones más de 2 veces aunque sea algo estúpido, veo en tu futuro una mancha roja y eso no esta bien, toma este rosario, mientras no hagas una tontería te cuidara. Eres amable, pero tu amabilidad te llevara a tu perdición" _ eso le había dicho el dia que se lo obsequio y maldijo a sus adentros el no acordarse de eso cuando recogió al perro. Su amiga tenia ese _Don_ de predecir el futuro de las personas. Según ella solo eran pensamientos que derrepente le llegaban a la mente, pero siempre tenia razón, por eso la gente obedecía a sus recomendaciones.

-Bien, como estaras aquí el tiempo que sobrevivas me presentare adecuadamente.

-Si, claro…_ adecuadamente_ después de que casi me asfixias…- susurro pero aun asi la escucharon

-No me hubiera visto en la necesidad de hacerlo si no hubieras agredido a Kanato-

-Fue por instinto-

-Bien, empezare, Todos somos hermanos, El es Sakamaki Shuu, el mayor, el es el dueño de esa cosa-

-Takoyaki…- le corrigió Shuu

-Luego vengo Yo, Reiji- "¿el es menor que Shuu?" se pregunto mentalmente Tora – Luego son los trillizos, Raito, Kanato y Ayato. Dijo apuntándolos. - el menor. Subaru-" ¿El es menor que Kanato?!" –Y por ultimo, Yui Komori, Ella no es nada de nosotros, es casi parecida a ti, solo es un contenedor de sangre-

-Ya no podre salir?- Pregunto la peli-azul.

-Cuantas veces van que te digo que no?-

-No me cansare de intentarlo… por cierto… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-18-

-Eres menor que yo?!-

Continuara…

Buenii… decidí publicar un poco pero no creo mantener un ritmo tan bueno. Gracias por sus dos reviews!

Amayrani: Tora si tendrá pareja… la verdad es que planeaba emparejarla con Reiji pero… estuve dudando estos días y tal vez al final de la historia termine con otro. Y gracias por el cumplido! Espero que también te aiga gustado este cap!.

Soltaisho: Gracias por opinar. Y siento lo del largo cuando escribo aveces siento que es mucho, espero mejorar. Ojala y te aiga gustado este cap. Hata la próxima!.

Dejen Reviews para saber su opinión!

Matta-nee!


	3. Chapter 3

Sin Salida

Capitulo 3

-Eres menor que yo?!- Cuando Tora grito su pregunta todos parecieron interesarse en la chica.

-Que edad tienes?-

-21 y en Enero, el 17, cumplo 22- Ante las miradas sorprendidas de los vampiros la peli-azul solto una risita –Me veo menor?- Nadie contesto a su pregunta y Reiji se levanto del sillón.

-Me temo decirte que tendremos que dejarse sola durante nuestras horas de estudio y debido al pequeño detalle que nos haz proporcionado de tu edad no podras acompañarnos-

-Escuela?... pero si ya es muy tarde para-

-Asistimos a una escuela nocturna. Deberas acostumbrarte de que tu noche es tu dia-

-Ok…-

-Bien, son las 8 y entramos a las 8:30. Nos haz retrasado asi que los quiero a todos listos en 10 minutos, pero antes, Ayato, Raito ¿Por qué no le muestran a la señorita lo comodo que es el ataúd de subaru?- Todos se fueron retirando a excepción de Ayato, Raito y subaru. Yui no quería irse pero fue arrastrada por Kanato.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Reiji-

-NO! EN MI CAMA NO!-

-Ata…ud?...- Tora no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que la habían elevado del piso. Raito la había abrazado por la espalda y la había levantado. Por instinto ella comenzó a patalear pero Ayato ya había previsto ese movimiento y de un tirón le había quitado los botines. Sin sus tacones sus pies ya eran casi inservibles. Forcejeo con el vampìro , se logro zafar y se avento arriba del otro.

Raito intento volverla a tomar pero rodó por el suelo y al levantarse corrió escaleras arriba. Tal vez podría aventarse de alguna ventana (No, no pensaba el matarse, de pequeña aprendió a aventarse desde grandes alturas) pero su plan se vio porque en el corredor estaba Kanato. Giro sobre sus talones para correr al lado contrario pero Raito la había acorralado. Apreto los puños lista para darle un golpe pero Ayato la empujo y trastabillo cayendo de sentón al recobro los sentidos ya la habían atado de manos y las piernas.

-Bitch-chan #2 es muy escurridiza-

-Eres una humana tonta si creiste que podrías escapar- Ayato la arrastro de la cuerda de sus muñecas y abrió una puerta, después con los pies un ataúd y la arrojo adentro.

-No me pueden dejar aquí!-

-Callate, por favor o me veré en la necesidad de amordazarte- Reiji entro a la habitación con una

jeringa y se agacho a la altura de la chica. –Dame tu brazo- La peli-azul negó y Reiji jaloneo su brazo y le inyecto el liquido que contenía la jeringa. Tora comenzó a ver todo borroso y lo ultimo que distinguió fue la tapa del ataúd caer y el sonido de un candado cerrarse.

Firmando su sentencia de muerte.

(/)

El corto cabello verde de una chica ondeaba grácilmente con el viento mientras apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho un rosario idéntico al de Tora. Sus ojos naranjas miraban con preocupación hacia la ciudad y sus pupilas desesperadas se movían de un lado a otro.

Buscando a alguien.

-Donde estas Tora?- del perfecto rostro de la peli-verde resaltaba algo.

Dos afilados colmillos adornaban su boca

Continuara…

Rinconsito de respuestas…

Soltaisho: encerio te emocionaste? Que lindo me haces sentir! Y si Tora no se va a dejar, una protagonista asi no vale la pena. Y también amas a Reiji? *llora de la emoción* crei que era la única! Pues a ver que pasa…Espero que te aiga gustado el cap!.

Amayrani: Gracias por leer! Espero que aiga gustado el cap!.

Una preguntita. Yui también tendrá pareja pero no se si ponerla con Subarin o Ayato ¿ustedes que dicen? Y también otra como le podría decir Raito a Tora? No se me ocurre nada.

Nos vemos en la próxima actu!

Dejen reviews que tengo una familia que mantener! (?)

Matta-nee!


	4. Chapter 4

Sin Salida.

Capitulo 4.

_No hay forma de que pueda amar a alguien  
>Pero, quiero que me amen<br>Incluso si el ayer continua así por siempre  
>No iremos a ninguna parte, tú y yo<em>

"_All alone with you"_

Fue su tono de llamada entrante lo que la despertó de su sueño.

"_Nagi"_

Estaba segura que era Nagi. Ese el tono especial que tenia para ella.

-"Tuve un extraño sueño Nagi, soñé que 6 vampiros me secuestraban"- Trato de estirar su brazo para alcanzar su celular y fue ahí que noto que no fue una pesadilla. Estaba atada y esa era su realidad. Su asquerosa realidad.

Instintivamente se empezó a retorcer en el ataúd tratando se zafar sus manos o sus piernas. Su celular sonaba y sonaba pero no podía tomarlo, Su amiga peli-verde seguro que ya se había dado cuenta que no estaba en su casa haciendo su maratón de yaoi de los viernes y estaba tratando de localizarla como loca. Se siguió revolcando en el ataúd hasta que se dio por vencida era imposible desatarse de eso.

El coraje y la frustración se juntaron en su pecho y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Golpeo con las piernas y las rodillas la tapa pero era obvio que esta no se abriría. El aire le faltaba y lagrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ya había captado que su situación no estaba bien. Y sus planes de salida serian casi inútiles. Esos 6 sadicos vampiros tenían razón.

No había salida.

_Dios, alguien que amo me dijo algo__  
><em>_Hey, dijo que la gente es fuerte__  
><em>_Semejante mentira__  
><em>_¿Estás de acuerdo?_

¿La gente es fuerte? Si, la gente es fuerte. Ella era fuerte, siempre se lo habían dicho y ella misma se consideraba asi. Si no hubiera sido asi ella no hubiera podido levantarse todas las veces que cayó. Recordó todos los momentos con su familia.

El olor de la deliciosa comida se su mamá

El ruido de la cochera de su papá.

La estruendosa risa de su hermana menor Karou.

Cuando su Madre le enseño a tejer.

Cuando su Padre le enseño Tae kwon Do

Cuando se la pasaba horas jugando a las escondidas con Karou.

Y sin querer su mente la llevo a los recuerdos del fatídico dia en que perdió todo lo que ella amaba.

En ese accidente de coche. Después de ir a acampar un camión de carga pesada perdió el control en la carretera e impacto 5 autos. Y entre ellos el de su familia. Hubo en total 11 muertos y los que encabezaban la lista eran: Yukio, Haruka y Karou Akashiya.

Tora fue atendida de emergencia y estuvo hospitalizada por 3 largos meses. Después quedo bajo custodia de su abuela la cual lamentablemente murió cuando Tora tenia 18 años.

En la actualidad vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad cerca de su facultad y se mantenía con las mensualidades que le daba el banco del seguro de vida de su padre. Pero como toda persona normal tenia gastos extras y trabajaba como mesera los fines de semana.

Ella pudo superar la muerte de su familia ¿entonces eso no la hacia fuerte? Entonces Tora saldría de ahi. Lo haría. Y se reiría en las caras de quienes le dijeron que no podría. Cumpliria todos sus sueños.

Y seria feliz.

Pobre Tora. No sabia que el amor de su vida estaba más cerca de lo que ella esperaba y que se había metido en un infierno que terminaría siendo su paraíso.

(/)

Yui Komori estaba sentada en esa lujosa limosina con la mirada pegada al piso. La culpa carcomía su frágil corazón ya que se sentía terriblemente mal por meter a Tora en su mundo. Tenia ganas de llorar y darle un golpe a Reiji en la cara por ordenar que la metieran en el ataúd. Komori en lo personal no creyó que Tora fuera a salir gritando a los 4 vientos que la famosa mansión Sakamaki estaba llena de vampiros. Pero Yui simplemente se ponía a temblar cual gelatina cada vez que cualquiera de ellos la miraba. Estaba aterrada.

Tora era valiente y podía oponerse a los vampiros algo que ella anhelaba llegar a poder hacer. La limosina de detuvo y fue obligada a salir por Ayato a empujones. Entraron todos a la casa y todos se quedaron viendo a Reiji. Este solo rodó los ojos y camino hacia uno de los corredores y hablo sin mirar a nadie.

-Le preparare una habitación, Yui, ven con migo- La rubia asintió frenéticamente y se fue detrás de Reiji. Los demás se fueron dispersando a excepción de subaru y Shuu, el primero dijo que iria a pasear a su perro y el segundo se quedo refunfuñando en la sala porque no podía ir a dormirse a su ataúd.

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 A.M y llegaron del colegio a eso de la 1:50 a.m. Tora tenia despierta desde las 12:00 y una vez superado se ataque de "Matare a todos los vampiros" se encontraba buscando una posición comoda para volver a dormir. Su celular ya tenia rato quie había dejado de sonar. O se le había acabado la batería o Nagi se había cansado de marcar. Apostaba todo su dinero a que era la primera, Nagi una vez llego a marcarle 367 veces ¿ese no era un record mundial? Solo esperaba que Nagi no estuviera paranoica.

Encontro una posición masomenos comoda y cerro los ojos pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos en la habiatacion y después alguien abrió el candado. Penso que seria el megane y planeo ponerse boca arriba para darle una patada en la cara tomando impulso con los pies. Pero se llevo la sorpresa de que era Yui y el enojo se le fue.

-Reiji-san me dijo que si usted acordaba el ya no oponer resistencia la podía liberar también me dijo que tratara de ser menos brusca, que de todos modos de aquí usted ya no tiene salida-

-¿Y se puede saber donde esta "Reiji-san"?- Pregunto tora con fastidio. Intento formular un plan de escape pero todas sus posibles salidas estaban bloqueadas.

-Esta ocupado…- Tora suspiro y decidió cederles la victoria solo por esta vez.

-De acuerdo, ya no are nada- Yui sonrio y corto la soga con unas tijeras que traia en las manos. Tora quedo libre y estiro sus brazos y sus piernas para después seguir a Yui por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual al abrirla dio a unas mini escaleras, tal vez de 10 escalones, cerro la puerta y esta hizo un "clic" por dentro estaba completamente lisa, no se podría abrir por ahí. La habían metido en un zotano, sin ventanas y una puerta que solo abria por fuera. Muy inteligente.

Al fondo había una cama y 2 mesitas en una de estas descansaba un bonito juego de Té. El piso estaba alfombrado y la iluminación era la necesaria. Llego a la cama y se aventó en ella para revolverse con las sabanas que parecían de seda. Yui se sento en una orilla y sonrio al verla.

-Crei que te iba bien el Rojo, yo escogí las sabanas-

-Sep, me encanta el Rojo-

-Como espero que Yui te aiga echo llegar mis advertencias no veo la necesidad de repetírtelas yo ¿o si?- Tanto Tora como Yui dieron un salto del susto y se llevaron las manos a sus acelerados corazones. No se habían dado que Reiji estaba sentado frete al juego de té.

-No es necesario-

-Perfecto, como ya se te había mencionado tienes que acostumbrarte a nuestro horario a partir de ahora tu noche-

-Sera mi dia, si, ya me había quedado claro-

-Tus modales son un asco- Tora se sintió indignada ¿Y Secuestrar a alguien era signo de buenos modales? Nooooo, Pero no dijo nada, se quedo callada. –La cena es a las 9 a.m y el desayudo a las 7 p.m. Siempre habrá alguien vigilándote asi que no trates de hacer algo estúpido, esa puerta siempre estará cerrada a exepciones que se te permitirá salir. El baño esta por allá – Apuntó una puerta – Y ahí se encuentra un cambio de ropa, obviamente no es ropa tuya pero te servirá, Tal vez después se te pueda conseguir ropa- Reiji se levanto y miro a Yui – Van a ser las 3 ¿te quedaras aquí hasta las 9?-

-Quieres que me quede?- Tora asintió levemente y Yui le asintió al vampiro. Este simplemente dio media vuelta y desapareció. La peli-azul se acomodo mejor en la cama y decidió que era hora de empezar su interrogatorio.

-Enmtonces… ¿Llevas mucho aquí?-

Continuara…

Estaba màs largo ¿verdad? Bueno masomenos van a estar de este largo los demás ya que estoy juntando 2 capitulos en uno. Espero y les aiga gustado.

Rinconsito de respuestas!

Soltaisho: see Reiji fue "considerado" Yo una vez me quede atrapada en una caja cuando tenia 5 años y fue horrible asi que compadezco a Tora, ya te respondi quien es la chica y ella tendrá mucho que ver en la historia! Yo también amo a Yui con Subaru asi que ellos se quedan jeje Blue-chan me gusto, y claro, ¡Violemos a Reiji! Cof cof digo amemos a Reiji…

.Yui21: Gracias por comentar! Espero y te aiga gustado el cap!

Amayrani: Siiii pobre de mi Tora la dejaron encerrada! Y Takoyaki pertenece a Shuu, No te preocupes Shuu también tendrá a alguien que le de amor igual como tu amas jejeje! Gracias por comentar!

Kaori Lee: Gracias por comentar! Y que bueno que te aiga gustado lo ago con mi corazoncito para las fans de los vampirillos estos.

Comenten y dejen sus reviews con eso alimento a mi familia (?)

Matta-nee!


	5. Chapter 5

Sin Salida.

Capitulo 5

-Entonces… ¿Llevas mucho aquí?-

-Bueno… llevo aquí desde finales de agosto- Respondió Yui mientras hacia cuentas.

-Wow entonces ya llevas aquí mas de 3 meses-

-Si… suele ser bastante aterrador pero con el tiempo me acostumbre-

-Y no has buscado una salida?-

-Si, al principio si, pero después de unos días descubrí algo de mi pasado y me quede para descubrir más cosas-

-Yo tengo que salir de aquí… Tora se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el juego de té donde había una taza medio llena, creyó que alomejor el vampiro la había dejado ahí para ella. Por mera curiosidad se llevo la taza a la boca y tomo su contenido. Desvió la mirada hacia Komori la cual la miraba de forma extraña –Mmm?-

-Ahí estaba tomando Reiji-san…- Escupió todo y dejo la taza de forma brusca en la mesita mientras ponía un gesto exagerado de asco y se restregaba la lengua contra su manga –Perdón perdón- Yui se estaba partiendo de la risa

-Puajj! Yui! Pudiste habérmelo dicho! Ahora probé babas de vampiro!- Tora estaba dando brinquitos en señal de berrinche.

-No creó que le tomaria!-

-No hagas eso-

-¿No decirle que hay babas de vampiro en su taza?-

-No! Hablarme de usted, dime Tora-chan-

-¿Tora-chan?-

-Sep, me quiero ir a bañar, sígueme, háblame de los vampiros- Ambas chicas entraron al baño, Era pequeño pero muy limpio y ordenado. Yui se volteo cuando Tora se desvistió y esta se rio y le dijo a Yui que "ambas tenían lo mismo" pero Yui respondió con un "Pero en diferentes proporciones" y no la miró hasta que la peli-azul estuvo con el agua hasta el cuello. –Bien, ilumíname con tu conocimiento de los 6 chiflados- Yui se rio y se acomodo en una silla.

-Bueno, empezare de mayor a menor. El primero es Shuu-san. Shuu-san es-

-El rubio ¿verdad?-

-Jeje… si, bueno, Shuu-san es-

-Tengo una duda, ¿en verdad todos son hermanos? No se parecen más que el del sombrerito de niña y el otro pelirojo- Yui fingiendo molestia se levanto y le arrojo un patito de hule que estaba en la repiza –Auch-

-Eso te lo ire explicando, deja de interrumpirme-

-Esta bien Yui –chan-sensei-

-Shuu-san es el vampiro más tranquilo de la casa. Es un perezoso y tiene el famoso "poder marmota" se duerme en todos lados y a todas horas. El y Reiji-san son hijos de la primera esposa de Tougo Sakamaki la cual se llamaba Beatrix-

-¿Se llamaba?-

-Murio-

-ohh… ¿Y el es el dueño de Takoyaki?-

-Sip. Al parecer lo encontró en los alrededores de la escuela con una patita lastimada y lo llevo a la casa, el nombre se lo puso Ayato-kun, creo que el solo tiene en la cabeza Takoyakis…-

-"Takoyaki" suena lindo, continua-

-Luego va Reiji-san- Yui volteo a todos lados para ver si no estaba el nombrado, dio unj gran suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla –Reiji-san es-

-El de lentes-

-Tora-chan!- Yui le arrojo agua a la peli-azul la cual se reia del enojo fingido de Yui –Reiji-san es un vampiro educado, obsecionado con los modales y la porcelana de echo Ayato-kun lo llama "Otaku de las vajillas"*- Yui se vio de nuevo interrumpida por la risa de Tora y luego por su tos que se provoco al tragar agua con jabón –Sigo, Reiji-san es muy-

-Neeeeerrdd- Yui trato de no reírse pero no pudo y casi se cae de la silla por la risa.

-Iba a decir inteligente! Reiji-san es muy inteligente!-

-si,si,si, continua-

-Bueno el es el que se encarga de la casa y de educar a sus hermanos cuando debería de ser Shuu-san-

-No parecen educados-

-Aquí en la mansión son muy… "ellos" pero afuera se limitan mucho ya que ninguno incluyéndome quiere verlo verdaderamente furioso, te castiga muy feo, nunca me ah pasado pero una vez Raito-Kun no llego a la casa por otros 3 días y cuando regreso no lo volvimos a ver por otros 3 días y cuando lo vimos estaba temblando el sala y no hablo como por una semana-

-Eso suena aterrador-

-No te preocupes con que lo obedezcas no te ara nada-

-Ese será mi puto problema coy experta en llevar la contraria- Yui solo hizo un gesto de preocupación y siguió contándole de los demás hermanos uno por uno hasta aclarar todas las dudas de la de ojos Iceberg y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les paso volando hasta dar las 9. Subaru fue por ellas y Tora comprobó que en efecto, el albino era todo un Tsundere como Yui le había dicho.

Y pues… haber como le iba en la cena…-

(/)

Nagi se movía de un lado a otro desesperada. Ya eran las 9 y no había ni rastro de Tora. Apreto con tanta fuerza el celular que este parecía querer romperse.

-Donde rayos te metiste Tora?- solo rezaba que "Ella" no la hubiera encontrado, que "ella" ni siquiera supiera que se encontraban en Japón. Tora no convertirse, jamás lo haría y eso ella se lo prometió a si misma.

No dejaría que Tora se enamorara de ningún Vampiro.

(/)

Cuando llegaron al comedor todos la miraron como si fuera un puto extraterrestre. Se sintió incomoda y se enrollo el cabello entre los dedos.

-Ese pantalón no es mio?- Pregunto Ayato y Tora se miró su ropa; Un pantalón deportivo café oscuro y una camisa negra de manga corta. El pantalón se lo pudo acomodar con los cordones no le quedaba grande del largo, calculo desde un principio que era de alguno de los trillizos ya que ellos parecían de su misma altura, pero con la camisa no pudo hacer nada le quedaba grande y ya, tal vez era de Shuu o Reiji.

-Mmm… ¿Y como mierda voy a saber yo eso? Yo solo me lo puse- Raito solto una risilla y miro divertido a Ayato.

-Espero que no tengas modales de pordiosera Tora- La nombrada se sorprendió al oir su nombre sin ningún honorifico. Lo tomó como un reto.

-Mis modales son buenos, Reiji- Pudo jurar que Yui dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones pero Reiji no hizo nada solo le sonrio de manera extraña y le apunto un asiento entre el y Shuu. Se fue a sentar y miró su plato.

-¿Te gusto la noche en el ataúd Blue-Neko-Chan?-

-¿Blue-neko-chan? ¿Gatita azul? ¿encerio? ¿Y dicen que mis modales son un asco? Metete tu Blue-neko-chan por el-

-Tora-chan!-

-asfgdssafgds, esta bien, me callo- Escucho risas pero no supo a quienes pertenecian

-Eres una humana loca- Susurro Subaru.

-Uno me dice humana loca y otro Gata azul, saben, arreglemos esto afuera no por nada llegue a las nacionales de Tae kwon Do y tengo 6 trofeos y 7 medallas en Artes marciales Mixtas-

-Por eso Tora-chan golpea fuerte Teddy, no soy un debilucho como dijo Raito- Tora lo miro feo por llamarla asi pero no dijo nada.

-De todos modos Ore-sama será el primera en dominarla y comerla- La peli-azul sintió un escalofrio y una imagen de ella llena de sangre y siendo comida por cualquiera de los vampiros la hizo sentir mareada. Tuvo verdadero terror y su cuerpo se puso a temblar sin que ella quisiera.

–Tengo frio…- susurro. Y de un momento a otro una gabardina negra con una adictiva fragancia adictiva se posó sobre sus hombros. Levantó la cara y sus ojos Iceberg chocaron contra unos Granate. Como por arte de magia el mareo y el terror se esfumo y la dejo embobada viendo el extraño color entre Morado, Rosa y rojo. "Son hermosos" Fue el pensamiento de ambos y se pudieron quedar asi más tiempo si no fuera porque se escucho la voz de yui.

-Fue un accidente!- Tora giró su cabeza para ver la mano de yui choprreando sangre ¿Cómo demonios eso puede ser un accidente? Komori si que era torpe.

-Joder Yui, ¿estas en la cena rodeada de vampiros y te cortas la mano?-

-No fue a propósito!-

-Ven, vamos al baño- La peli-azul se llevo a Yui y en el baño se sentó en la orilla de la tina mientras se apretujaba más la gabardina a su cuello. Yui termino de limpiarse y al girarse Tora se alarmo al verla llorando.

-Yui… perdóname, no te lo decía encerio, perdón-

-No… es que, soy torpe, muy torpe y asi el me seguirá odiando-

-Quien?-

-Tora-chan, sabes porque tan bien quise quedarme aquí?-

-Porque?-

-Porque me enamore de Subaru-kun-

Continuara…

Gracias a todas por sus beshos reviewss prometo responderles la próxima semana ahora ando muy cortita de tiempo. Y a los siguientes caps se ponen interesantes y tengo que acomodar mejor mis ideas.

Dejen reviews que mi esposita me odia por noi llevar dinero a la casa y amenaza con correrme! (?)

Matta-nee!


	6. Chapter 6

Holuu! Ya se lo que piensan, que hace esta un miércoles? Puesss adivien que! Descubrí que el celular viejo de mi hermano tiene microsoft! Y pues ya estare un poco mas presente por aqui tal vez cada 3 dias o algo asi. Bueno sin mas las dejo con su lectura.

Sin Salida

Capítulo 6

Tora se arrojò a la cama en cuanto llego a su habitación/zotano. Tenia mucho sueño ya que no habia dormido mas que lo que estuvo en el ataud y el reloj marcaban las 9:40 a.m. Recordó su celular y metiò su mano por debajo de la almohada para tomar su celular, una ves tuvo este entre sus manos lo encendió pero enseguida se volvio a apagar, intento asi un par de veces hasta que simplemente ya no encendió. Lo avento hacia abajo de la cama y se acomodo para dormir.

Penso en Nagi y en lo que esta pudiera estar haciendo y es que su amiga peli-verde podia llegar a ser terriblemente sobre protectora. Sintio un peso extra y abrio los ojos asustada para encontrarse con una mirada verde llena de malicia y diversión.

-Blue-neko-chan se porto mal en la cena... Te llevaste a bitch-chan y ya no pude tomar su dulce sangre, asi que...- Raito se acerco a el cuello de la chica y esta se abalazo hacia adelante para alejar al vampiro, salto de la cama y rodo por el piso pero cuando quizo levantarse el peli-cobrizo la tomo de un tobillo haciéndola caer. -Seras mi cena Blue-chan-

-No, no lo sere- Tora lo pateo en la cara y se levanto dispuesta a pelear encerio pero derrepente Raito desapareció y reapareció detras de ella. La agarro del cuello y la estampo contra la pared. La chica levanto su brazo y estrelló su puño contra la mejilla derecha del vampiro, aprovecho su distracción y corrio hacia la puerta subiendo las mini escaleras pero al llegar al ultimo escalon de la nada apareció Raito. Trato de tomarla de la cintura pero Tora al querer alejarse trastabillo causando que callera por los escalones. Solto un grito de dolor cuando al tratar de levantarse descubrió que se habia doblado el tobillo si no fue que se lo rompio.

-Pobre Neko-chan. No puedes ponerte de pie?- el chico de mirada verdosa aplasto con su pie el tobillo de la chica y esta grito como respuesta -Blue-chan golpea duro... Eso me encanta...- le dio una patada en las costillas, Tora sintio todo su torax crujir y con el impulso llego de nuevo al pie de las escaleras. Raito se agacho a un lado. Volvio a acercarse a su cuello y encajo sus colmillos lentamente. La peli-azul se sacudio violentamente pero no pudo safarse del vampiro. Cerro los ojos y por alguna extraña razon penso en Reiji y tuvo el bizarro deseo de que fuera el quien bebiera de su sangre. Recordo un dia de su secundaria en el cual apaleo a un chico por acosar a Nagi y sintio la rabia recorrer su cuerpo. Tal vez nunca podria ganarle a un vampiro pero no dejaria de pelear.

La chica forcejeó y logro escurrirse del vampiro. Se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a la mesita donde estaba el juego de te. El peli-cobrizo no tardo nada en alcanzarla, de echo se divertía de ver sus intentos de huida. Tora tomo una taza y se la lanzo al vampiro este la esquivo con facilidad pero no vio que la peli-azul le metio el pie haciéndolo caer. Se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo sin tener la necesidad de apoyarse en su tobillo dereho y a brinquitos trato de llegar al baño. Raito desde el suelo decidio que era hora de dejar de jugar asi que se levanto y al llegar detras de Tora la agarro de la cabeza y la golpeo contra la puerta del baño. Ella ya no sentia su cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas. Colapso por completo y cayo en brazos del vampiro.

-Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no te hubieras resistido Blue-neko-chan~- y lamio la herida que chorreaba sagre de su cabeza.

(/)

Corto al vampiro en 2 y la sangre la salpico de pies a cabeza. Con ojos frios y crueles miro al pobre niño de no mas de 10 años que retrocedió con panico a cada paso que ella daba.

-Tu si me lo diras verdad? No seras como tu pobre compañero verdad? Dime, Donde esta? Alguien como Nagi Inoue no se puede perder tan facil y mas si va con Akashiya Tora... CONTESTAME o te cortare en pedazos- La larga espada brillo con los ultimos rayos del sol que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo.

-N-no no no se de que hablas- La chica suspiro agotada y sonrio de manera sadica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ustedes los vampiros de raza baja siempre provocando problemas a los vampiros de _Sangre Azul _como yo, no les da pena?- Blandiò su espada y su largo cabello rosado que casi rozaba el piso se movio violentamente con el viento, sus ojos rojos brillaron de maldad pura y su sonrisa se ensancho de oreja a oreja llena de sadismo -Pero por eso yo desplazare a Karl Heinz y me are la nueva Reina de los Vampiros- dijo en un tono inocente para despues susurrar de forma aterradora -Y matare a cualquiera que quiera oponerse-

Atravesó al vampiro con la espada y cumplió su ameaza. Lo corto en pedazos. Lamio la sangre que le quedo en la mano y levanto la vista al cielo. La brillante luna llena se alzaba imponente el el manto negro rodeada de estrellas y alzo su mano como tratando de alcanzarla.

-Pero para poder goberar necesito tus dones, Nagi, a _esa chica _y el corazon de la hija del Rey de los Demonios- Se empezo a reir y se llevo las manos a su cabello rosado. -este es el camino correcto? Asi podre abrir las puertas del infierno? Respondeme, Padre...-

(/)

Cuando abrio los ojos lo primero que vio fuero los ojos rosas de Yui la cual la miraba con alivio y preocupación. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y toco un vedaje que cubria su zona lastimada, sentia las costillas tambien vendadas al igual que su tobillo. Giro un poco la cabeza y para su sorpresa se encontró a Reiji sentado en una silla con una taza de té en las manos. No supo descifrar su mirada pero un sentimiento calido se instalo en su pecho.

-Que hora es?- pregunto con la voz un poco ronca.

-Las 7:30 a.m del 8 de diciembre- contesto Reiji y Tora se sobresalto pero el dolor punzante en su torax no la dejo moverse.

-Dormi 2 dias enteron?- estaba incredula

-Si, crei que morirías pero al parecer tu cuerpo es fuerte, tengo que admitir que Raito si fue demasiado imprudente-

-Y tu te preocupaste por mi?- La pregunta tomo desprevenido al vampiro el cual desvio un poco la mirada.

-Porque deberia preocuparme por ti?- Reiji trato de que su voz sonara fria e indiferente pero no lo logro muy bien.

-Por que estas aqui... Sigues aqui...-

-Tienes hambre, Tora-chan?- pregunto Yui.

-La verdad es que si-

-Me retiro, Yui, dale algo de comer- y asi Reiji desapareció. Tora sonrio al notar que le habia dejado la gabardina a un lado y enseguida hundio su nariz en ella para aspirar su adictivo aroma.

-Me pregunto si me abre enamorado del perfume...- susurro

-ah?-

-Nada, nada, que hay de comer?-

(/)

En un callejón de los barrios pobres de la ciudad ocurrio algo que nunca debio ocurrir, o algo que debio suceder mucho tiempo despues.

Ojos Naranjas y Ojos Rojos se encontraron.

-Nagi...-

-Cleair...-

-Te encontre...-

Continuará...

Un pequeño resumen! :

Tora Akashiya mide 1.73 cm, cabello azul rey el cual le llega hasta mas abajo de media espalda y ojos azul celeste palidos, como el hielo. Tiene 21 años es estudiante de medicina iba a empezar al finalizar sus vacaciones su octavo semestre. Llego el 5 de diciembre a la mansion al querer entregar un cachorrito perdido y termino metida entre vampiros. Su mejor amiga de infancia es Nagi Inoue y desconoce que esta es una vampiresa.

Fin del pequeño resumen! Que mas bien parece una ficha.

Hey chicas! Alguna es de Monterrey, Mexico? Si es asi ire el sabado a la CJMC si ven a una Ayano Tateyama preguntenle si es Seki kisaragi y si soy yo me les aventare encima para abrazarlas jejeje bueno. Como estoy escribiendo por el celular no puedo abrir los reviews pero prometo ahora si contestar la proxima actu. Pero para aclarar. No, Tora no es una vampiresa es algo mucho mejor.

Matta-nee!~

Dejen reviews que mi esposita me obligara a comprarle algo en la conve!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holuu! Si, se que dije que tal vez actualizaria cada 3 dias pero... Con eso de mi convencion se me fueron las ideas que tenia pero ya estoy aqui. Prometo que la otra actu sera entre el sabado o domingo.**_

_**Sin salida.**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Reiji al salir del zotano lo primero que hizo fue ir a mojarse la cara. ¿Era normal que esa loca humana le atrayera tanto?. Miro su propio reflejo y recordo los hermosos ojos de ella cuando lo miro en el comedor. Para empezar... Porque le habia dado la gabardina sin pensarlo 2 veces?. Apenas era el cuarto dia que ella estaba en la mansion y ya estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

Volvio a acomodar sus lentes y por el espejo vio a una de las sirvientas que trabajaban para ellos. La pobre muchacha temblaba cual gelatina y miraba fijamente el piso.

-Necesitas algo?- Pregunto frio.

-U-u-un joven vi-vino, amo... Se identifico como Carla Tsukinami y pidio hablar con usted, dijo que era algo muy importante, amo-

-Dile que en un minuto lo atiendo, llevalo a mi estudio-

-Si amo- la sirvienta se fue como rayo y Reiji volvio a lavarse la cara. Si no dejaba de pensar en Tora no podria concentrarse. Se acomodo perfectamente la ropa y miro el reloj, casi eran las 8. Esperaba que el Tsukinami no se quedara tanto o tendria que invitarlo a cenar.

Llego a su estudio y se encontro a Carla viendo toda su variedad de libros y se giro al escuchar sus pasos.

-Me dijeron que querias hablar con migo-

-Asi es-

-Te escucho-

-haz escuchado las noticias de los recientes ataques a vampiros?- El Sakamaki nego levemente con la cabeza- Hay una vampiresa que ah estado causando problemas en los 5 contientes por estar buscando a una tal _Nagi-_

_-_Y eso porque deberia preocuparme?- la linea que dijo le hizo acordarse de Tora y el nombre pronunciado por Carla le hacias eco en la cabeza. Ella lo habia dicho varias veces dormida.

-Que dicen algunos que han tenido la mala suerte de encontrarsela que ella busca a la _chica con el corazon de la hija del rey de los demonios_ y a la _Chica de las Alas Rotas_, no se quien sea Nagi ni el paradero de la chica de las Alas Rotas, pero tu y yo sabemos muy bien quien tiene ese corazon- Reiji chisto comprendiendo el asunto -Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa... Aseguran haber visto la capa y el escudo de armas de la Real Familia Inglesa, Los Hidelwike- El de lentes miro sorprendido al atro.

-Pero esa familia ya no existe-

-Se dupone que ya no existe-

-Los Hidelwike no eran la familia que queria el Trono vampirico para exclavizar a los humanos y crear un "Mundo Perfecto" abriendo las puertas del infierno?- Reiji y Carla miraron rapidamente hacia la puerta -Y quien tiene ese "corazon" del que hablaban?-

-Subaru, es de mala educacion escuchar converzaciones ajenas-

-Solo venia a decirte que la humana loca tiene fiebre-

-Ire en un momento- Subaru se fue y Reiji se acerco a cerrar la puerta.

-No es necesario, ya me voy, solo venia a avisarles para que esten atentos. Espero que Yui se recupere- Acompaño al Tsukinami hasta la puerta y regreso a su estudio para agarrar un frasco con un liquido aquamarina. Se dirigio al zotano. Agradecio mentalmente a Carla por sacar conclusiones el solo de que Yui era la enferma. No queria explicar lo de Tora. Penso en lo que habian hablado ¿Quien era Nagi? ¿De verdad habia algun otro miembro de la familia Hidelwike vivo? Si era asi tendrian muchos problemas.

Y mas si la sangre de Yui despertaba.

(/)

-No puedes hacer nada Nagi, tus dones son magnificos pero no sirven en lo absoluto para defenderte- Con su espada corto de tajó la pierna de la chica haciendola caer a sabiendas que esta se regeneraria. Y asi fue.

-Que es lo que quieres... Cleair-

-El trono-

-Nunca podras conseguirlo, Karl Heinz es demaciado fuerte para ti- susurro Nagi. Cleair se rio y se agacho alado de la chica. Y le hablo al oido de forma dulce.

-Por eso, mi querida Nagi, te usare a ti y tu grandioso Don de transferencia de poderes-

(/)

Tora se golpeo mentalmente por decima vez. Debia de dejar de perderse en el movimiento de los labios del estupido y sensual vampiro.

-Me estas escuchando?- se puso rigida y lo encaro.

-Si... Solo que suelo distraerme facilmente, lo siento-

-Asi parece- El vampiro se acomodo los lentes y se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado para acercarse a ella -Ya bajo tu fiebre?- se sento en una orilla de la cama.

-Si... Te diria gracias por la medicina pero es su culpa que este aqui-

-Entoces te gustaria salir de aqui? Puedo llamar a una funeraria si gustas...-

-No, no, no, no. Olvida lo que dije- Tora se removio en la cama de forma brusca sacado la cobija de debajo de los brazos de Reiji haciendo que este se impulsara haci

Y sus labios chocaron.

Fue un accidente. Pero cuando ambos digirieron la situacion no hicieron nada para separarse. El choque se convirtio en un beso suave. La peli-azul de forma delicada puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Reiji y el sobre su cintura. Abrio los ojos que habia cerrado cuando inicio el beso y encontro lo que queria ver, los ojos de Reiji. Se separo de el para reodarle que era humana y que necesitaba respirar, pero enseguida lo volvio a besar. Paso bien sus brazos por sus hombros y se recosto en la cama. Reiji se saco los lentes ya que le estorbaban y quedaron por ahí tirados.

Bajo poco a poco los labios y llego hasta el cuello de ella. Queria morderla pero por alguna razon queria su consentimiento de. Sintio las manos de Tora bajar lentamente por su espalda. Abrio la boca para hundir sus colmillos en esa blanca piel pero la chica parecio reaccionar y lo alejo de ella.

-N-n-no estoy segura de lo que fue eso- Tora estaba sonrojada y tenia la respiracion acelerada.

-Yo tampoco...-

-Joder me sieto mal... Tengo 21...- la puerta del zotano se abrio y Yui bajo por las mini escaleras. El vampiro desaparecio dejando los lentes tirados en la alfombra como unica prueba a Tora de que no habia alucinado eso.

-Estas bien Tora-chan?- Pregunto Yui al verla como estaba.

-si...- sin duda se volveria loca en esa mansion.

(/)

Nagi sabia que huir no servia de nada. El aroma de su sangre la delataba a kilometros pero ¿Que mas podia hacer si una psicopata la perseguia?. Sus heridas no estaban sanando correctamente, Cleair la hirio demaciadas veces y eso afecto su poder de curacion. Giro en un callejon sin salida y cuando quizo regresar la Inglesa la acorralo.

-Y bien Nagi, ¿me ayudaras?- pregunto aun en su tono dulce..

-Primero muerta...-

-Nagi... Sabes que no quiero matarte... ¡Ya se! ¿Porque no hablamos con tu amiga la doctora? ¿Si le saco un ojo te mostrarias mas accesible?-

-Si le tocas un solo cabello a Tora yo-

-¿Que? ¿Vas a matarme?- La chica se rio de forma desquisiante -¡TU NO PUEDES MATARME! No sirves para eso! Vamos Nagi, ven con migo y hagamos un mundo perfecto- Se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla -Abramos juntas las puertas del infierno-

-Me das asco- Cleair enfurecio y empuño su espada dispuesta a atravezar el cuerpo de Nagi. Pero una flecha se abrio paso entre las 2 obligandolas a retroceder y 3 personas encapuchadas cayeron entre ellas. Un hermoso y detallado escudo de armas estaba bordado en el pecho de cada capa que eran tan blancas como la nieve.

-La familia Rusa...- susurro mas que asombrada la de ojos naranjas y la peli-rosa solo chisto.

-Valla... Entonces es verdad que todavia existen los Hidelwike- dijo una voz masculia de asento raro. Se quito la capucha y dejo ver a un joven de no mas de 20 años, cabello ondulado en tono rubio platinado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos verdes palidos. Nagi le puso atencion a su estatura, si no media mas de 2 metros si los alcanzaba.

-Vamos Nikolai, no es tan increible, hierba mala nunca muere- Esta vez fue una voz femenina, aunque con tono grave y autoritario. Se quito la capucha junto con la otra, que tambien resulto ser una chica. La primera era exactamente igual al chico, cabello ondulado rubio platinado hasta media espalda y ojos verdes. La segunda tenia el cabello corto asimetrico, mas largo de su hombro derecho en tono castaño claro y ojos dorados.

-Por eso hay que cortarla de raiz Katya* y yo estaria encantada de cortarla en pedacitos como ella lo hizo con el pobre niño-

-Entonces Adalya, te concedemos el honor- la castaña empuño un cuchillo en cada mano y corrio hacia Cleair, pero esta salto lejos de ella.

-No estoy huyendo Familia Rusa, solo voy a posponer tan agradable encuentro para otra ocasion. Piensa lo que hablamos Nagi- Y desaparecio.

-La sigo?- Pregunto Nikolai.

-No, nos la volveremos a encontrar-

-Puff, cobarde, yo queria rebanadas de jamon ingles-

-Que asco Adalya-

-No seas nena Nikolai-

-Puedo preguntar que hacen los Norikov* aqui?- se animo a preguntar Nagi.

-No seas mal agradecida, salvamos tu trasero clarividente-

-Adalya...- regaño la rubia.

-Estamos aqui porque haremos lo mismo que todas las demas familias. Evitar que esa loca y sus seguidores destruyan el mundo como lo conocemos-

-Se reuniran en Japon las 5 Familias Fundadoras que quedan?-

-Asi es. Y tenemos el honor y la responsabilidad de cuidar las 3 llaves para abrir la puerta prohibida ¿Y adivina que? Tu eres una de ellas-

(/)

2 chicas encapuchadas miraban hacia el cielo y la capa de color azul se mecia con el viento.

-¿Japon sera bonito?- pregunto una de ellas en ingles.

-Me pregunto si Ayato se acordara de mi- respondio la otra en español.

-No lo se, ya veremos cuando lleguemos-

La Familia Americana se dirigia a Japon.

Continuara...

_***Katya es el diminutivo de Ekaterina**_

_***En rusia los apellidos cuando se pasan a una mujer se les agrega la A osea que quedaria Norikova. Pero me agrada mas sin la A, asi que los pondre en masculino.**_

_**Me quedo un poco mas largo creo.**_

_**Rinconsito de respuestas!: **_

_**Soltaisho : ya sabran que es Tora~ y seep a Raito se le paso la mano pero ya vendra alguien que lo pondra en regla. Ami tambien me gustaria publicarr cada 3 dias! Ya vere como le hago. Nos vemos en la otra actu! **_

_**Ellinash: *se abalanza encima de ella* eso no es nada! A mi me han pasado cosas peores! Jajaja tambien eh traumado amigas en las conves! Jjeje nos leemos en la otra actu!**_

_**Forever 21: gracias! Me hubiera encantado actualizar antes tambien esta vez pero no se pudo! Nos leemos a la otra!**_

_**Carmen otaku98 : tampoco me desprecies a mi Reiji TT_TT y ya despues vendra la pareja de Shuu nadie terminara solito. Nos leemos a la otra!**_

_**Amayrani: siii! Reiji quiere a Tora pero ellos tendran una relacion complicada sera un completo "Te odio tanto pero te amo" Nagi ya participara mas asi que ya la veras mas seguido. Nos leemos!**_

_**Dejen reviews que por cada Review mi esposita me perdona cada ifidelidad! (Dejen muchos por favorrr!)**_

_**Matta-nee!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sin Salida

Capitulo 8

El clima en Japón era frio, pero para el, Nikolai Norikov era como estar en otoño, tomando en cuenta que en Rusia alcanzaban los -35 grados en pleno invierno. Bostezo y se recosto mejor en el piso de la azotea de ese edificio abandonado que habian tomado como base. Su hermana melliza Ekaterina habia ido a buscar comida (endiendase, sangre) y Adalya (Que era algo asi como su escolta) vigilaba que Inoue no se escapara, aunque dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

-Toma- se le fue arrojada una bolsa de sangre que atrapo enseguida.

-Hey, con menos fuerza se puede romper- hablo en japones ya que tendria que acostumbrarse a hablarlo.

-Meh, cumpli mi trabajo como melliza mayor al traerte comida, solo traga-

-El japones suena lindo en las japonesas, es una lastima que en ti no- apenas logro esquivar el cuchillo que paso zumbandole las orejas. Mejor se dedico a beber su bollito se sagre. Al menos su hermana le dio una pajilla.

(-/-/-/-)

Por fin pudo alcanzar la perilla de la puerta del baño y suspiro. El tobillo le dolia a horrores cada vez que se apoyaba en el, pero no podia caminar a brinquitos porque le dolerian las costillas y la cabeza. Raito era un animal. Con cuidado se desvistió y retiro los vendajes. Su cuerpo rogaba por una ducha relajante.

Entro a la tina y solto un gemido de placer al sentir el agua caliente relajando todos sus musculos. Era jueves, tan rápido habia pasado ya casi una semana.

- Y aun no puedo hablar con el...- susurro para si misma. Reiji la habia estado evitando. Solo iba a su cuarto/zotano para cambiarle los vendajes y cuando ella queria sacar el tema este lo cambiaba. Metio la cabeza completa en el agua para que se le fueran los recuerdos del lunes pero su mente se empeño en dejarselos bien grabados.

El sabor a lavanda de las sales de baño le recordaron que necesitaba oxigeno y saco la cabeza. El corazón le dio un brinco del susto y asombro.

Reiji estaba sentado en la orilla de la tina.

-Lamento el como me eh portado estos ultimas días contigo, fue algo inmaduro- le daba la espalda y llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar. Tora saco la mano del agua y acaricio la de Reiji.

-Creo que te entiendo... Yo tampoco sabia como actuar...-

-no me odias?- pregunto en un susurro

-Claro- Rio un poco -Tengo ganas de ahorcarte pero tambien de besarte... Es algo desconcertante- Reiji la miro.

-Y cual es la que quieres hacer ahora?-

-Es una indirecta? Por que si es asi dejame decirte que me gusta que me hablen directo- con cada palabra lo iba jalando de la muñeca y el no ponia resistencia, dejaria que ella lo guiara. Estaban tan cerca que sus labios ya se rozaban.

-Tora-chan!- ambos saltaron del susto pero Reiji resbalo por el jabón y callo dentro de la tina con Tora -Tora-chan! estas en el baño? Voy a pasar!- la peli-azul metió a Reiji por debajo del agua y movió las manos violentamente para hacer mucha espuma. Por suerte la tina estaba amplia y disimulo bien a Reiji para cuando Yui abrió la puerta. -Tora-chan. Le robe a Ayato-kun un PSP- Komori saco de su mochila una consola y la dejo en la repisa -Ya no las usa asi que no creo que note que le falta una- Tora se enterneció, deseguro Yui lo hizo porque ella anteriormente le habia mencionado que se aburria mucho. -Hablamos al rato, al cabo ya mañana es mi ultimo día de clases-

-Que tengas suerte!- Reiji se movió un poco y Tora se puso nerviosa, sentía su cabello en su busto y eso la incomodaba. Yui dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta. Reiji se levanto estaba en cuatro sobre ella en una posición bastante comprometedora. -Asi te iras a la escuela?- bromeo la peli-azul

-Tengo repuestos- se levanto y salió de la tina.

-Hey, espera- Tora lo jalo de la manga y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Reiji se puso rojo y se teletrasporto hasta su cuarto. Akashiya se quedo fantaseando y cuando se volvio a hundir en el agua vio los lentes de Reiji. Los tomo y decidió que empezaría a cobrarle cada vez que los dejara por ahí.

(-/-/-/-)

Nagi por decima vez tuvo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a esa tipa rusa. La maldita que se creia? No la dejaba salir, no entendía que tenían que buscar a Tora.

-Por favor... Escuchame...-

-Ya me canse, sabes, voy por Niko que el te soporte- Adalya se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentada y desapareció escaleras arriba. Nagi vio esa como su oportunidad para escapar pero la rusa ya había pensado en eso y dejo bloqueadas todas la salidas. Escucho pasos y esperaba ver al mellizo pero para su desgracia no fue asi. Bueno, si era uno, pero era la chica. Ekaterina se sentó donde estaba Adalya y se entretuvo leyendo el mismo libro que leia la otra.

Nagi funció el seño. Esas dos solo le recalcaban algo. Que su cuerpo era horrible. A diferencia de las rusas ella era mas bien menuda, de busto pequeño y no tenia muchas curvas, siempre envidio a Tora en ese aspecto. Se acostó en el piso y prefirió no acosar a la rubia. Ya mañana lo intentaría con Nikolai que parecía ser el más flexible.

(-/-/-/-)

-Cecilia! No me dejes sola!- La chica acomodo mejor su cabello Amarillo (Porque no era rubio, era amarillo) y corrió detrás de su compañera. Cecilia estaba tomando fotos a las calles de Barcelona. Se suponía que estaban ahí para buscar a Ana Córdoba, la líder de la familia Española, ya que apenas era una novata, acababa de tomar las riendas de su familia y no estaba acostumbrada a viajar.

-Tu eres la lenta Madison!- Grito Cecilia y volvió a correr. se ajusto la capa azul decidió que dejaría que se perdiera. Ya después vendría llorando diciendo que no la volviera a dejar sola. Su prioridad era Oliver, su escolta, hace días que debió de reunirse con ellas y todavía no llegaba. Estaba realmente preocupada. Vio de lejos a su compañera Mexicana y se sintió culpable de dejarla sola. Camino y choco de frente con alguien. Su cabello rosa le recordó a Oliver pero no dijo nada, solo se disculpo y siguió.

Cecilia Narváez iba de lo más emocionada tomando fotos por ahí, tal vez si algún día se llegaba a casar con su amado Ayato ambos podrían viajar por ahí y se convertiría en la señora Sakamaki. Por estar fantaseando choco contra un poste. La gente la miraba raro, más que nada por la capa azul que portaba ya que en España solo eran comunes que algunas personas llevaran capas amarillas. Se pregunto como estaría su amado peli-rojo, pero aunque el siempre la había rechazado tenia un plan infalible y estaba segura que Ayato caería por su complejo de Ore-sama. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran tan feas.

(-/-/-/-)

-Si no eres digna de llevar el apellido Schneider no se que haces aquí Rebecca!- Dio otro manotazo a su hija la cual choco contra la pared contraria. Rebecca Schneider se levanto apenas y con sus ojos celestes le regreso la mirada llena de furia. –Por eso le dije a la inútil de tu madre que debimos tener un varón-

-Tu eres el inútil Padre, pero para que veas lo digna que soy de llevar el apellido de la legendaria Familia Australiana viajare a Japón para detener esto, dijiste que no ayudaríamos pero yo pondré fin a esto- Limpio el hilito de sangre que caia por la comisura de sus labios para cambiar su mirada a una llena de determinación –Y cuando regrese… te matare-

-Eso espero Rebecca- Salió de esa habitación que la asqueaba por el olor a tabaco y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomo la capa verde que tenia colgada siempre en su puerta y se la coloco encima. Su misión era ir a Japón, se haría fuerte y se ganaría el respeto de su familia. Evitarian la guerra vampirica. Eso estaba firmado con sangre.

Continuara…

Ya van saliendo todas las OC`que enamoraran a los hermosos Sakamakis, La guerra comienza! Gracias por sus reviews, espero actualizar pronto. Estoy algo cortita de tiempo asi que no respondere reviews pero sepan que los leo todos y me animean demasiado!

Dejen reviews!

Matta-nee!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta! A leer! Aclaración!: lo que esta en esto: **_"Recuerdo" _**son mini flash backs**

**Sin Salida**

**Capitulo 9**

Leyó por decima vez las hojas que llevaba en las manos. Shuu aun seguía incrédulo y releyó también las hojas que él también tenia.

-No lo creo…-

-Ni yo…-

Se le resbalo una hoja a Shuu y esta llego a pies de Yui que acababa de cruzar la puerta. La levanto por educación pero al momento de regresársela al rubio Komori le puso atención a su contenido.

Era una fotografía de Tora.

-Es Tora-chan…- Reiji le arrebato a hoja y le dio una mirada furiosa. Yui no tenia que ser muy inteligente para saber que eso significaba _"Lárgate y no te metas en nuestros asuntos" _asi que salió de ahí sin decirle a Reiji que Tora le había mandado una nota. Reiji cerro la puerta y le quito los papeles a Shuu.

-¿Tendremos que avisar?- Pregunto somnoliento el rubio.

-Tenemos que, pero… no quiero- Lo ultimo lo susurro pero Shuu lo escucho y se rio bajito.

-Lleva 3 semanas aquí y ya te-

-Callate-

-Ohh no, desde que eramos pequeños pensé que nunca te gustaría alguna chica y ya que paso no me voy a callar- Shuu se sentó en el sillón y se levanto de un salto para perseguir a su hermano que tenia intenciones de huir. Reiji abrió la puerta y salió del estudio.

-No te voy a escuchar-

-Al menos dejame hablarte de hombre a hombre, hablemos de chicas, son típicas platicas de hermanos-

-No pedi que fueras mi hermano, cambiaria eso si fuera posible- Raito que estaba bajando las escaleras junto a Ayato se interesaron en la conversación de los hijos de Beatrix.

-Como soy mayor de dare la conversación sobre los embarazos y las hormonas revueltas-

-Callate! Mejor dale esa _Conversación _ a Raito él la necesita más que yo-

-Pero tu eres mi hermano, el es el mayor de sus hermanos, el debe de dársela a Ayato y Kanato-

-Oye! Eso es cierto! Ayato tengamos esa _Conversación_- Raito arrastro a Ayato hasta su cuarto mientras este gritaba por ayuda.

(-/-/-/-)

Nagi jaloneaba a Nikolai por las calles de la ciudad, habían decidido llegar hasta el centro y luego dividirse. Tomaron una vía alterna y estaban atentos a todo a su alrededor, no querían encontrarse a Cleair.

-No crees que seria una mejor idea el reportarnos con la familia Japonesa? Llevabos una semana aquí y seguimos sin encontrarla- Nagi se detuvo y lo miró.

-Si ellos la encuentran… si ellos descubren que Tora es-

-Ya lo saben, ¿O porque demonios crees que están? ¿Para comer té y galletitas?, no se chupan el dedo Nagi, ya la tienen bien identificada, y deseguro ya hasta la encontraron, mi trabajo por ahora es protegerte y ellos saben que estas con nosotros, escuchame Nagi, lo mejor es reportarnos, para retomar la búsqueda-

-No!-

-Haber estúpida- De la nada apareció Adalya y pateó a Nagi hasta una pared. –Tu dices que estas taaaan preocupada por Akashiya Tora en primer lugar no debiste perderla de vista- Nagi estaba a punto de replicar –No seas tan hipócrita… tu lo que quieres es matarla ¿No? Tus padres fueron los que mataron a los padres biológicos de ella ¿O me equivoco?-

-Fueron mis padres! No yo! Yo… quiero protegerla… solo eso-

_"Eres linda, ¿Por qué te molestan? A mi me parece que eres increible. Por cierto me llamo Akashiya Tora, pero dime Tora" _

-Porque ella me demostró que no todo es desgracia!, que puedo vivir por mi misma!-

_"Sonrie, la sonrisa es el reflejo de tu alma"_

-Porque ella me hizo sonreir! Por que es lo único valioso para mi!- Empujo a Adalya y empuño un cuchillo que le había dado Nikolai –Y si tu no crees que la voy a proteger no importa… si es necesario dare mi vida por ella…-

-¡¿Daras tu vida por el verdugo de la vida?!-

-SI! Daria mi vida por Tora! Por que no es una desgracia! Es un milagro!, ¡El Angel Del Apocalipsis que marca un nuevo comienzo! Daría mi vida por ella!- Adalya sonrio y le ofreció la mano a Nagi pero esta no entendió.

-Tu determinación es fuerte Nagi Inoue, entonces estoy a tus ordenes- Nagi sonrio y acepto la mano de Adalya. Fue como una prueba.

-Sigamos buscando-

(-/-/-/-)

-Oye Reiji- Despues de superar su ataque de "Soy tu hermano mayor" Shuu y Reiji se sentaron pacíficamente para llegar a una solución sobre lo de Tora –Pero aquí dice que tiene un hermano-

-Murio-

-Pero como saben?-

-No lo se-

-Entonces puede estar vivo-

-Habrá que investigar-

Shuu asintió y se dedido a seguir leyendo.

(-/-/-/-)

Cleair entro a una habitación totalmente a oscuras y silenciosa a excepción de una pequeña lámpara y el ruido de cadenas moviendode de vez en cuando.

-¿Ren? Aquí estoy- su voz era dulce, como si le hablara a su hijo.

-Cleair? Oh cleair, te estaba esperando-

-Mi Ren… el dia a llegado- le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y empezó a desatarlo de esas cadenas que lo mantenían unido a la pared.

-Mi objetivo… matare a mi hermana… solo por ti Cleair-

-Es por un bien mayor Ren-

-Lo se…-

-Tu objetivo es matar al Angel del Apocalipsis, a Akashiya Tora-

Continuara…

Cortito losee! Pero ya aclare dudas! De nuevo ando sin tiempo! Lo siento!

Dejen reviews

Pd: no esta checado perdón si se va alguna incuerencia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sin Salida**

**Capitulo 10**

Los pasos hacían eco en ese gran salón donde se encontraba, por n segundo deseo no haber viajado hasta Japón y estar en la comodidad de su querida Australia y es que la mirada de ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, pero no lo demostró.

-Nunca creí verte por aquí Rebecca-

-Ni yo- Su mirada azulina estaba fija en la dorada de KarlHeinz, él, no le influía miedo.

-Me encanta tu mirada. ¿Sabias que me gustan las mujeres de cabello celeste? Ninguna de mis esposas lo tuvo. Una completa lastima- Acerco su mano para tomar un mechón de cabello de Rebecca pero esta se alejo 2 pasos.

-Si, una lastima- Rodó los ojos fastidiada, ya se quería ir.

-Aunque eso se puede arreglar, tu, mi querida Rebecca podrías convertirte en mi cuarta esposa- Esta rió y se alejo de nuevo del Rey Vampiro.

-Lo dudo mucho Karl, me gustan los hombres Peli-azules naturales, tal vez de ojos celestes… y que no me ganen con 2 milenios de edad- KarlHeinz alzó una ceja. ¿Acababa de llamarlo por su nombre de pila y aparte le insinuó que era viejo?

-Sigo diciendo… me agradas-

-Iré a ver a tus ineptos hijos ya que creo que no saldrás de aquí. Nos vemos Karl- Giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia a la puerta. Tomó la perilla y la giró pero la voz del Rey vampiro la detuvo.

-Estoy ansioso por ver que haces para recuperar el honor de la familia Schneider... No te enamores de ninguno de mis hijos, yo te quiero para mi-

-¿Alguno tiene el cabello azul?- KarlHeinz negó levemente –Entonces lo dudo- y cerro la puerta.

(-/-/-/-)

Cleair cepillo con sus dedos el suave cabello azul de Ren que estaba acostado en sus piernas jugando con el largo cabello rosa de ella.

-Cleair…-

-¿Qué pasa? Mi ángel…- Ren sonrió ante el apodo, amaba que ella lo llamara asi.

-¿Ya es hora?-

-Ya casi… pero duerme un poco más… quiero estar con tigo un poco más-

-Yo quisiera estar siempre con tigo, Cleair, tu me liberaste, yo vivo solo para ti, yo are todo para que tu estés feliz-

-Lose, mi ángel, lo se- Ren se quedo dormido con una sonrisa y la peli-rosa se permitió sonreír de manera sádica "Lose, por eso después de que ya no me sirvas te matare… pero tu no lo sabrás ¿verdad? Mi ángel…"

(-/-/-/-)

Ana temblaba cual pollito en pleno invierno que acababa de ser vendido a un niño cullo pasatiempo era romper cuellos. Y es que estaba perdida. Nunca había salido de su natal España y ahora que lo había echo se perdió por las concurridas calles de Japón. Sus ojos color durazno trasmitían exactamente lo que sentía: Pánico.

-Señorita Córdoba- le tocaron el hombro y grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Oliver se asusto más que ella, de echo se encontraba en el piso, se cayó de trasero cuando la Española le grito en la cara.

-¡Oliver! ¡Gracias a Dios!- se abrazo del chico peli-rosa y la gente siguió su curso al darse cuenta que no era nada –Creí que me habían abandonado- lloro a lagrima suelta y Oliver se incomodo al no saber que hacer.

-Señorita… mi ama y la señorita Narváez tienen horas buscándola, por favor ya no se separe-

-Te juro Oliver, que ya no lo volveré a hacer, vamos con Madison y Cecilia, ya me quiero ir de aquí- Oliver Hendren asintió pero primero acomodo y sacudió la capa amarilla de Ana y peino su salvaje cabello castaño. A veces en vez de escolta se sentía sirviente. Las 3 sin él eran un completo desastre.

(-/-/-/-)

-¡Por favor! ¡Reiji!- Tora estaba pataleando en la cama haciendo berrinche. Los 6 chiflados y Yui irían al centro a comprar las cosas de navidad que ELLA había estado insistiendo que tenían que comprar aparte también iban a comprar los regalos del intercambio que ELLA había organizado ¡Y Reiji no la quería llevar! -¡¿Por qué no?!-

-Por que no…-

-¡Pero ya ni tengo intenciones de escapar!-

-Aun no estoy seguro de eso-

-¡Reiji!-

-Tora…- Reiji se sobó las sienes, no conocía ese lado de Tora de Akashiya y empezó a fastidiarlo. Se quito los lentes para limpiarlos y cuando se los volvió a poner la tenia a 2 centímetros.

-Por favor…- Puso ojitos de corderito a punto de ser degollado y hizo tiernos pucheritos con los labios. El de ojos granate decidió a salir de ahí, su cordura y postura estaban en juego -¡Reiji, No huyas!- Demasiado tarde, ya no estaba.

(-/-/-/-)

-¡Dulces!. Kanato corrió al puesto de dulces pero solo pudo avanzar 2 pasos ya que Reiji alcanzo a tomarlo del gorro de la chamarra -¡Reiji, Sueltame!-

-No, antes de separarnos hay que repartirnos las cosas que hay que comprar-Kanato dejo de correr en el mismo sitio para mirar a su hermano mayor. –Yo buscare el pino, Shuu tu buscaras las luces, Yui tu le ayudaras. Ayato busca papel tapiz, Raito buscaras adornos, adornos no esferas. Subaru tu buscaras las esferas. Compra muchas. Y Kanato… busca caramelos…-

-¡Si!- El peli-morado salió corriendo perdiéndose entre el mar de gente. Reiji suspiro y miro a los demás.

-Todos ya saben a quien le van a regalar, busquen los regalos y lo que les encargue. Nos vemos aquí en 1 hora, si alguno ve a Kanato le dice- cada uno tomo rumbo diferente pero shuu fue empujado lo cual lo hizo separarse de Yui. Trato de buscarla pero no la veía por ningún lado. Lo volvieron a aventar y choco contra otra persona que a su vez también lo empujo y asi paso con otros 3 hasta que choco con algo más frágil que termino en el suelo.

-Lo-lo siento mucho- Levantó a la chica y esta lo miro con sus grandes ojos naranjas.

-La gente te empuja mucho, son normales los accidentes- a Shuu le dio ansiedad ver la cruz plateada que colgaba del cuello de la chica, la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

-Si… no fue mi intención-

-No te preocupes, bueno, tengo que irme- Shuu se alarmó, no la quería dejar ir. La chica paso a un lado de él pero la retuvo de un brazo.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Nagi Inoue ¿Y el tuyo?- _"Estan buscando a Yui, a Tora y a una chica que se llama Nagi Inoue" ¿_Era ella?.

-Nagi… la vampiresa de los 1000 años- Las alarmas de peligro de la peli-verde se encendieron y trato de soltarse del agarre de Shuu pero este la apretó más fuerte –Tenemos que hablar-

-Si no me sueltas voy a gritar-

-Hablemos-

-Contare hasta 3-

-No te are daño-

-1…2…3- Nagi tomo aire pero en ese momento shuu le tapo la boca y se teletrasporto . cuando Nagi abrió los ojos ya no estaba en la banqueta rodeada de gente, si no, en un bosque frente a un lago. ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Quién eres tu…?-

-Mi nombre es Shuu Sakamaki-

-¿Saka…maki? Un hijo de KarlHeinz… no, eres su primer hijo- Nagi sacudió la cabeza -¿Cómo sabes de mi? ¿Cómo sabes lo de la vampiresa de los 1000 años?-

-Mi hermano me lo dijo. Eres la vampiresa que nace cada 1000 años, con dones de clarividencia, regenerativos y de transferencia, eres la llave más importante para llegar al trono-

-¿Ustedes están al tanto de la situación?- El rubio asintió -¿Tambien están buscando a Tora? ¿La encontraron? ¿Saben donde esta? ¡Dime por favor!-

-Yo…- No sabia que decir, ¿le decía la verdad? -¿La conoces? ¿son amigas?-

-Es como mi hermana- Shuu de nuevo de quedo sin palabras ¿Qué podía hacer? El dolor y la desesperación reflejados en los ojos de Inoue le recordaban a él mismo cuando perdió a Edgar.

-Si…- Sus labios se movieron solos. –Ella esta con nosotros- Sin querer, sin saber y sin pensarlo. Shuu acababa de cometer un gran error. Un joven encapuchado escondido entre la maleza sonrio y salió de ahí con mucho sigilo. Subió a la copa de un árbol y desde ahí se veía la mansión Sakamaki. Sacó un celular y después de marcar un numero y que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea hablo.

-Mi ama Hidelwike. La encontré-

Continuara…

**Holuuu! A los reviews!**

**Soltaisho: sipp Ren esta siendo manipulado por el falso amor de Cleair pero él tiene una venda en los ojos, tal vez se de cuenta en el futuro ¿O no? Reiji es tan macho que huye de su hembra, dejalo. Espero que aigas disfrutado el cap.**

**Amayrani: Aun le debe esa platica xD Espero que te aiga gustado el cap! Nos seguimos leyendo!.**

**Dejen reviews plisss siento que no les agrada la historia.**

**Matta-nee!**


	11. Chapter 11

*Corre en círculos* No puedo creer que ya vallamos en el cap 11. Bueno, a leer!.

Sin salida.

Capitulo 11.

Reiji giro sobre sus pies y camino al punto de reunión para encontrarse con sus hermanos. Se llevo las manos al pecho y miro el cielo en dirección a la mansión. Tenia un mal presentimiento, de esos que te juran que pasara algo terrible. Sacudió las cabeza sacándose esos malos pensamientos y siguió caminando, cuando llegara le regalaría a Tora ese collar que compro que le había gustado para ella.

(-/-/-/-)

Cerró el libro después de poner un separador en la pagina donde se había quedado para después ponerlo en su mesita de noche y acostarse por completo. Tenia mucho sueño y aun seguía algo resentida con Reiji. Se cubrió toda con las sabanas y cerro las ojos pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse la saco de su sueño.

-¿Ya llegaron Yui?- se quito la sabana pero se quedo muda –Tu no eres Yui…-

Y un grito resonó por toda la mansión.

(-/-/-/-)

Nagi se estremeció y se agarro la cabeza.

"_Muerte" "Angel"_

Las palabras fluían de la nada, su cabeza parecía querer explotar.

"_Desaparecerá"_

Eso no podía significar eso… ¿O si?

-Tora! Tenemos que ir con ella de inmediato!-Shu asintió y abrazo a Nagi para poder teletrasportarse mas fácil. Ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder teletrasportarse a la mansión.

(-/-/-/-)

Madison toco 3 veces la puerta principal de la mansión Sakamaki. Cecilia a un lado de ella peinaba su cabello con sus manos, Oliver solo esperaba a un lado de ella y Ana se moria del miedo (No entendía por que). Volvió a tocar pero no abrían.

-¿¡Hay alguien!?- Cece pateo la puerta y Madison la miró feo.

-Cecilia hay que ser más pacientes- Escucharon un grito y los 4 se miraron entre si.

-A un lado por favor- Oliver pateó la puerta y esta cedió a su fuerza. –Yo ire- Oliver se adentro en la mansión y al dar vuelta en el corredor se estrello contra una chica, pero esta lo uso de escudo y el peli-rosa casi termina rebanado por una espada, desenfundo su espada y en un sencillo movimiento mato al pobre vampiro que trato de atacarlo. Tora en el piso aprovechándose de que Oliver le daba la espalda le robo su espada y lo apunto con ella.

-¿Quién eres?-

-No vengo a hacerle daño señorita, mi nombre es Oliver Hendren, escolta de Madison Ashkettle, De la Familia Americana- Tora suavizo la mirada.

-Vienen a ver a Reiji? No esta…-

-A los hermanos Sakamaki en general, ¿Tu quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Akashiya Tora- _"Lo sabia" _pensó Oliver.

-Si me permites le avisare a mi Ama que esta libre la mansión-

-Si… y gracias, enserio.- Oliver solo sonrio y se dirigió con las chicas que obviamente no le habían echo cas y se habían metido a la mansión. Madison caminaba más fresca que una lechuga y Cece caminaba con precauciones con Ana pegada a ella.

-¿Oliver? Pensé que tal vez ya te habían destripado, apesta a sangre-

-Me encanta la confianza que deposita en mi Señorita Narváez- Tora se sintió un poco aliviada al notar que de verdad no estaba sola y que ellos estarían con ella. –Al parecer los Jovenes Sakamaki no están-

-Si no están, venimos después- Cece dio media vuelta pero se detuvo al oir la voz de Oliver de nuevo.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. Para entrar rompí la puerta principal, tengo que quedarme para pedir disculpas y pagar la reparación- El chico le guiño un ojo a Tora. Era su forma de decirle "No te quedaras sola".

-Tienes razón Oliver! Entonces ire a su cocina para robarles comida-

-Tu nunca cambias Cecilia-

(-/-/-/-)

Rebecca cuando llego a la mansión Sakamaki se topo con 3 desagradables sorpresas llamadas: Madison Ashkettle, Cecilia Narváez y Ana Córdoba. Asi que dio medio vuelta para regresar otro día pero al caminar por los alrededores se topo con una sorpresa aun más desagradable: Ekatherina Norikov y su mellizo tarado.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí Rebecca-

-Al parecer a todos les encanta decírmelo ¿No?-

-¿Buscas algo?-

-Por que? Eres de objetos perdidos? Tal vez si, ya que creo que de ahí eres Nikolai-

-Por eso nadie te quiere- Rebecca y Katya se rieron a carcajada limpia al escuchar la respuesta tan infantil de Niko, pero a este no le hizo nada de gracia.

-Nos vemos perros, tengo cosas que hacer- La australiana paso a un lado de los rusos pero fue detenida por Katya.

-Te estare vigilando…-

-Y yo a ti-

(-/-/-/-)

Nagi se separo de Shu con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas, mentiría si dijera que no era guapo pero no solo era eso lo que la tenia asi… nunca había tenido contacto físico con hombres. Y el que Shu la aiga abrazado asi como asi la tenia muy nerviosa.

Se adentraron a la mansión y escucharon risas provenientes de la cocina. Llegaron a ella y Shuu enarco una ceja. 4 personas que no conocía más Tora estaban jugando en la cocina con la comida.

-Eres tan linda como en la foto- pronuncio tímidamente Ana

-¿Cuál foto?- Pregunto Tora

-En la que nos mandaron para reconocerte-

-¿ A mi? ¿Y para que querrían reconocerme?-

-¿Para buscarte?- Dijo Cece.

-¿Y para que me buscaban?-

-Para que la loca de Cleair Hidelwike no te matara/secustrara por ser el _Angel del Apocalipsis_?-

-An…gel…?-

Continuara…

Gracias por sus bellos reviews! A contestar!:

Amayrani: Gracias por leer! Y seguirá aviendo mas ShuxNagi! Esa pareja es canon! (?) y no te preocupes este fic lo acabo porque lo acabo!.

Elizabeth: Gracias por leer!.

Ellinash: Espero que t eaiga gustado el cap.

Soltaisho: Nunca es tarde para dejar un review! Karl es sexi con sus 2 mil años de edad xD Reiji es más nena que Tora xD Nos leemos!.

Matta-nee!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Primero que nada voy a pedirles una disculpa por no publicar la semana pasada, pero no pude por todo lo de las fiestas decembrinas y eso. ¡Perooo! Ya estare siguiendo mi ritmo normal. **_**Hormonas Femeninas**_** lo actualizo la otra semana sin falta. Sin más. A leer!**

**Sin Salida.**

**Capitulo 12.**

-Án… gel…?- Tora dejo caer el tenerdor con el que estaba comiendo segundos antes y miró atónita a Cecilia.

-¡Es porque eres muy amable!- Ahora la atención se posó en Nagi que grito desde la puerta acercándose a la peli-azul. -¡Por eso eres un ángel! –

-¿Nagi?. Tora sacudió la cabeza y dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

"_¿Para que la loca de Cleair Hidelwike no te mate/secuestre por ser el Ángel del Apocalipsis?"_

-No soy estúpida…-

-Tora yo- Fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Miró con despreció a Shu -¿Y que haces con Shu Sakamaki?- La cabeza de Tora no dejaba de atar cabos sueltos y empezaba a dolerle -¿Por qué me están buscando? ¿Porqué dicen que soy algo llamado _El Ángel del apocalipsis_? ¿Qué es el ángel del apocalipsis en primer lugar?... ¿Qué… qué…?-

-¿La cagamos verdad?- susurró la mexicana y la estadounidense le dio la razón con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-Esto… debe de tener una explicación- Oliver elevó la voz y logro captar la atención de las 2 chicas que se encontraban en su propio mundo. –Creo que entiendo que esta sucediendo- Suspiró –Lo siento mucho, no estábamos enterados de que ella desconocía eso. Fue error nuestro-

-¿Y que se supone que desconozco? … Todo es tan irreal… primero vampiros lunáticos que me secuestra y me meten a un ataúd, luego que una loca me persigue para matarme y ahora resulta que soy algo llamado _El Ángel de Apocalipsis _… Esto parece una pesadilla…- Se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos. –Nagi-

-¿Si…?-

-¿Qué… eres…?- La pregunta resonó en la cabeza de la peli-verde y después de procesarla se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué era? Su mejor amiga, su casi hermana.

Una mentirosa…

-Tu amiga…- Tora negó levemente con la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver fijamente los de Nagi.

-No eres humana… ¿Verdad?- Ninguna notó que se encontraban solas ya que Shu había sacado a todos mediante señas.

-No…- Nagi tuvo impulsos de correr y abrazar a Tora cuando vio que esta había empezado a llorar. Pero la realidad le dio directo en la cara.

Ella sufría por su culpa.

Por no tener el valor de rebelar la verdad.

Sentía asco por si misma.

-¿Qué soy yo?...-

-El Ángel de Apocalipsis… el mensajero de la muerte.

(-/-/-/-)

-Entendido. Puedes retirarte Brecht-

-Si mi señora- El joven dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de Cleair Hidelwike. No le agradaba para nada estar ahí adentro, le daba pánico tener que darle mensajes a su ama, lo único bueno era que todas las noticias habían sido neutrales. No se quería imaginar como se pondría su señora si le llegaba con una mala noticia.

Adentro de la habitación Cleair dirigió su vista hacia su cama donde Ren dormía plácidamente con la cobija cubriéndole solo de la cintura para abajo dejando ver su torso desnudo. Cleair no pudo evitar preguntarse que es lo que sentía por él. No lo odiaba, no le desagradaba su tacto ni sus dulces palabras. Podría hasta decir que la reconfortaba.

Se dio un golpe mental y sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitirse el tener sentimientos por alguien. No podía. Ren era solo una herramienta. Una herramienta que solo ella podía manejar.

-"No lo quiero. Ni siquiera me importa"- Pensó para si misma. Pero, cuando reacciona ya estaba metida en la cama acurrucándose en el pecho de Ren. –"Debo odiarte"- Él, dormido la abrazo y la junto más a el –"Pero no puedo…"-

(-/-/-/-)

Shu pegó un brinco cuando la puerta de la cocina se azotó dejando ver a Tora llorosa la cual salió corriendo en dirección al sótano.

-"¿Qué paso con Inoue?"- Se preguntó internamente tratando de ignorar el escándalo que tenían los americanos con su pobre perrito. Escuchó sollozos provenientes de la cocina y se acerco al marco de la puerta. Nagi se encontraba de pie tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta verde (Que en opinión humilde de Shu se le veía muy bien).

-Inoue…- Ella lo miró de reojo pero siguió plantada en su sitio.

-Me odia…-

-¿Te odia? No lo creo. Odio el que mi hermano me tiene. Ese si es odio-

-Los hermanos no se pueden odiar. Es imposible. Te aseguro que te quiere un poco aunque sea.

-Claro, Me quiere. Me quiere ver muerto- Nagi soltó una risita y Shu se sintió satisfecho –Dale tiempo-

-Eso creo… tal vez será lo mejor… Gracias, Sakamaki-

-Dime Shu- El rubio desvio un poco la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Shu? Claro. Aquí todos se apellidan igual y se podrían confundir. Entonces tu dime Nagi- Shu asintió y la chica se sintó algo incomoda por el aire rosa que derrepente apareció entre ellos. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que golpearía a alguien.

(-/-/-/-)

Cuando los demás hermanos llegaron a la mansión lo primero que notaron fue que la puerta principal estaba rota. Reiji miró a Subaru el cual negó levemente con cara de: "¿No me ves aquí?". Entraron y en la sala se encontraron a 6 personas, entre ellas Shu. Reiji suspiró y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Quién rompió la puerta?-

-¿En serio Reiji?- Peguntó incrédulo Shu, esperaba que su hermano formulara otra pregunta, no esa.

-Si. Las presentaciones pueden ser después-

-Fui yo- Oliver dio un paso hacia adelante y su 1.87 de altura hizo sentir pequeño a Ayato y a Raito que se encontraban cada uno a los costados de Reiji. Se hubiera visto mejor si Oliver no tuviera el cabello rosa y no llevara a Takoyaki en brazos. –Lo siento mucho, pero se escuchaban gritos aquí adentro y la pateé para entrar-

-¿Gritos?- Preguntaron Shu y Reiji al mismo tiempo.

-Si, Akashiya Tora estaba por ser atacada. Pero mi escolta la salvo. En vez de estar gritoneando por la puerta deberían de agradecerle- Respondió Cecilia por Oliver y Ayato se quedó helado. Observo mejor a la chica y sudo frio. Su cabello esponjado color castaño oscuro y Ojos chocolate le recordaban a _Ella. _A su acosadora personal y el terror de su infancia. A la niña que lo acosaba cuando anteriormente las 5 familias fundadoras de juntaban para ofrecer un baile y hacían una pequeña competencia de habilidades (Las cuales siempre ganaban los malditos Rusos). Cece le dedico una mirada pero enseguida volvió a poner toda su atención a Oliver. Ayato alzó una ceja. La niña que él conocía se le hubiera arrojado encima gritando "Ayato-sama" pero esta parecía ignorarlo… y eso le molestó. Le molestó que le pusiera total atención al chico de cabellos de chicle.

-Entonces ire a ver a Tora. ¿Esta en el sótano?-

-Reiji- El de lentes detuvo su andar y le puso atención a su hermano –Ella ya sabe Todo- Reiji giró a para ver a Shu de frente de manera tan rápido que a todos les asombro su velocidad. –Culpalos a ellos- Apunto a la panda de locos que seguía entretenidos con Takoyaki y Reiji les dirigió una mirada fría.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Ana se dejo caer al piso de rodillas haciendo reverencias exageradas, casi besando los zapatos de Reiji mientras se disculpaba.

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora que aremos para que se calle?-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

-¡Callate!- Gritó Kanato arto de la española la cual lo miró con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

-Si… si… lo siento, lo siento, si… ya me callo, lo siento- Oliver suspiró y la levantó de un tirón.

-Da más pena que Yui…- susurro Raito y la mayoría (Incluso los que no conocían a Yui) le dieron la razón.

-Bueno, entonces con más razón ire a verla- Reiji siguió caminando pero se detuvo porque sintió que le jalaron la manga. Volvio a girar pero esta vez miró a Nagi.

-¿Por qué… tienes tanta prisa de ver a Tora?-

-Por qué le gusta- Respondió Shu y todos los hermanos y Yui miraron a Reiji con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula hasta el piso –En serio no lo habían notado?-

-Eso es imposible-

-Se va a acabar el mundo-

-¡Todos vamos a morir!-

-¡Ya callense! No sean exagerados- Reiji puso orden algo abochornado, pero por estar viendo a sus hermanos no vio a Nagi que se le echo encima.

-¡Te voy a matar!- En el suelo dieron como 3 vueltas hasta que Nagi fue levantada por Shu y la puso detrás de él por si Reiji quería hacerle algo. Pero no contaba con que la peli verde se pusiera a forcejear y termino por lograr zafarse, volvió a lanzarse sobre Reiji pero no alcanzó su objetivo porque Oliver la atrapo en el aire y la regreso al piso. Pero Nagi seguía sin dejar de querer asesinar a Reiji y siguió pataleando por lo cual Oliver tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura.

Shu tuvo una punzada de celos y tuvo deseos de degollar a ese chico de cabello rosado. Pero no era la única persona con deseos de cortar cabezas, detrás de Oliver, Madison contenía sus impulsos contra Nagi.

El rubio arto de ver como toqueteaban a la peli verde se coloco delante de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos. Nagi dejo de forcejear y Oliver la fue soltando poco a poco. Nagi se sentía _Débil_ ante la profunda mirada azul de Shu.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto Reiji un poco fuera de si.

-¡¿Por qué Tora de fijo en ti?! ¡Argghhh!-

Reiji dejó a la chica hacer su berrinche y camino en dirección al sótano. Toco la puerta (Por educación ya que no sabia en que estado se encontraba Tora como para solo aparecer en el cuarto) pero no escucho ningún ruido. Empujó la puerta y bajo las escaleras.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Fue al baño pero también estaba vacio, busco por todo el sótano pero no estaba. Volvió al corredor y comprobó lo que temía.

Una ventana estaba abierta.

Él siempre las dejaba cerradas.

Lo que solo significaba una cosa.

Tora había huido.

Continuara…

**Soltaisho: Pero ahora Tora la cago y se fue de la mansión y quedara expuesta xD asi que no sirvió de nada que la salvaran jejeje ¿O si?. ¡Vamos por muchos caps mas! Gracias por leer.!**

**Amayrani: Gracias! Y este es mi tesoro claro que lo acabo!.**

**Elinash1: No te preocupes lo importante es que se que lo lees *le da un caramelo***

**¿Les agradan los nuevos personajes? Por alguna razón Yuki-chan (Mi amante de juego) odia a Oliver. Dice que porque parece de esos personajes que se meten entre las parejas por su lindura chiclosa. Pero aunque yo le diga que no lo odia ¿Y ustedes? Yo si quero a Oliver. Hablando de otra cosa tengo planeado algo. Cuando lleguemos a los 50 reviews quiero escribir un One Shot especial. No necesariamente ligado a esta historia. Puede ser cualquiera ustedes me dicen la pareja (incluso si quieren algo Yaoi)**

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo retrasados!**

**Matta-nee!**


End file.
